Pet food or water bowls often rest directly on the ground. This allows animals to easily access the food or water. As a result, animals will quickly ingest as much food and/or water as possible, which can result in flatulence, vomiting, or bloating. Additionally, animals that quickly ingest their food or water oftentimes will push their bowls around the house such that the bowls get in the way or are misplaced.
It is therefore desirable to have a holder for a bowl that prevents rapid ingestion of food, and prevents animals from pushing and moving the dish as they eat or drink.